The Matrix: Chaos
by conorbob
Summary: Post revs, The Merovingian creates a plan one that may be the downfall of the human race with the agents gone there is no one to stop him except, the rebels. Please Rand R 10th reviewer gets tributed
1. The beggining

2 years after revolutions  
The car sized hover craft sped through the tunnels with an ease being on a few feet long. It twisted and rolled until it reached its destination. A small hole in the sewer.  
" Were going topside," said the ship's pilot a man named Razor. Razors looked just like his dad Dozer. Dozer would have been proud of him, being the pilot and operator of the newest ship in the fleet. This ship had only two member's razor and its captain chaos. It was meagre with one small gun, no E.M.P, and 2 beds one of which was equip with a plug in. In fact the computers barely fit. But hey beggars can't be choosers and there were only 5 other ships in the fleet, The repaired hammer, the logos II, and some other unnamed ships similar to theirs only larger.  
  
While razor steered the ship in the right direction Chaos was deep in thought. Why did they have to jack in to see the oracle, with the new live video feed they could have just had a web chat? Ghost and Niobe were like his family and now they were in the hands of the Merovingian and his programs. He knew what he had to do and he didn't care what council had to say. The mission the council had sent them on was to escort Seraph to a flight with Sati and the Oracle. Seraph could take care of them he was going to help Ghost and Niobe no matter what happened to his captain's stripes.  
  
The Oracles apartment " Oh sugar its okay," said the oracle patting the huge man on the shoulder. " We can make our flight by ourselves seraph is a very good bodyguard". The Asian man nodded in chaos's direction.  
" Now let me trim your hair chaos it looks so bad in that bun (AN: like the lead singer of incubus)"  
" No thank you, um did you no I'd say no"  
" Yes dear, now try one of Sati's cookies" The girl held up the plate of cookies with eyes begging for him to try them. " I thought about you while I made them she said shyly"  
  
" Thanks kiddo" he said ruffling the nine year old girls hair and walking off. 


	2. Le Chateau

"Razor I'm near the bus station" " Okay board the bus and go to the arms cache in the village contact me when you're ready to climb to the chateau"  
  
The arms cache Arms cache's one of ghosts better ideas, with them you could get weapons without making out of the matrix jaunts. These caches were put in locations near villages and city's and could be helpful for certain missions. All that you had to do was enter a code into a conveniently placed lap top then type in the weapons you wanted and poof they were there.  
  
Chaos sat at the table typing up a storm. He needed his signature dual magnums an XM-7 caribine and some other things. By the time he was done his trench coat was bulging with weaponry lastly he grabbed a piton gun and ran silently towards a cliff.  
  
" We are tired of guarding the gate," said one " Yes we are, we are also annoyed that the man down there thinks we haven't seen him yet"  
" I think that he is right behind you and you need to pay more attention". Boom! The sound of two magnums discharging into the backs of the twin's heads echoed across the valley. " Have fun with the train man" chaos muttered as he walked away.  
  
Razor looked at the feed with astonishment. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Chaos had just sent the twin's back to the source. The Merovingian would be upset he didn't like rebooting programs. If the situation weren't so dangerous razor would have laughed.  
  
Click the cellphone opened up, man Chaos loved these things in his fake child hood in Detroit he would have killed for one of these. With these thoughts in his mind he told razor " I'm in". Two vampires ran in accompanied by a werewolf, dressed in '80s style military garb complete with an MP armband.  
  
" Get him he killed some valuable men" Yelled the werewolf at the top of his lungs. Chaos concentrated hard then ran up the wall, whipped out his caribine and broke the first vampire neck with the butt of the rifle. In the proud tradition of fire fight banter he roared at the top of his lungs " Who's next I'll send you strait to the freakin source!" Now that the talk was done it was time to walk the walk or shoot the shot. He aimed his silver bullet loaded caribine strait at the astonished were wolves face. Soon a skull with a full clip of ammunition in it replaced the face.  
  
The last vampire ran out of the opening room and into the great hall. Chaos chased after it and just as he was about to catch the vampire it jumped over his head and opened the door into the opening room with a key. The vampire smiled as it ran into a crowded restaurant. But the program had not anticipated chaos's speed and soon they both landed in Le Vrai.  
  
"Oh crap" muttered razor 


	3. Enter Puck

Rescue  
  
The butt of a rifle slammed into Chaos's face for what seemed like the hundredth time. The werewolves had brought him into the back room to "wait for the Merovingian" about three hours ago. Finally they dragged him before the French man. " Mon Ami, I see you are here to save ghost and niobee but zay are in zee amazon do you no why? Because zey meddled in my business, Oh do not look zo shocked they were not going to see zee fortone teller. They came to stop moi from making large amounts of money by creating A.I" " You idiot if you make A.I it will be the downfall of the human race" " Ey no it will not after I make lots of money" he rubbed his fingers together to emphasise his point " I will withdraw zee technology" "You are an idiot," said chaos "Only time will tell, Cain, Abel take him to zee jungle with ghost and Niobe you may watch them" Cain smiled Abel didn't.  
  
The Amazon Rain Forest  
  
Cain and Abel pushed the trio out of the chopper and threw them a 22. rifle " Don't let the bed bugs bite" sneered Abel " Literally". Chaos showed him a rude hand gesture as they flew off. "HaHaHa" Abel yelled. Now Ghost was mad. He raised the 22. calculating so the shot would blow the chopper to smithereens. The sight was just over the gas tank and he unleashed the trigger Click, The pitiful sound of an empty rifle. Ghost felt like joining chaos when he noticed that they were in a perimeter surrounded by electric fences and towers. " Oh no, I think the Merovingian is having a little fun with us". Well concealed guards surrounded the area like a hunting pack of wolves. " We need to get out," voiced Niobe " I'll call sparks  
  
" Then I took my gun and the sentinels were swarming all I said to Niobe who was cowering in the corner, We shouldn't blow the E.M.P we should wait, but she wouldn't listen. So I disarmed it and I didn't cause a commotion and I saved the day" Bring Bring Bring, Sparks put on his head phones, " Niobe what do you want I'm um a entertaining, yah, entertaining some ladies right now" "Sparks you idiot we need help the Mero's playing a sick little game with us" "Were are you" asked sparks " Were in the Rain Forest, I don't know were" " I see you Ill call puck and her crew"  
  
Bring, bring, bring the old fashioned black phone rang around the three people. One puck the captain a good looking girl with black hair a white bandanna and black lips picked up the phone " Dragnet, were in" Her two male companions both clothed completely in black and red stood beside her. " Sidhe, check the entrances" she said to one twin, the other handed her, her signature weapon . " lets go save those guys ass's!" 


	4. Carnival and calamari

Chapter 4  
  
The Amazon Rain Forest  
  
The meros dogs closed in around the trio, ghost was still holding the empty 22., when it phased and was suddenly full of silver bullets. Obviously the French trafficker was enjoying himself.  
" Razor, razor" called Chaos into his phone. "He's gone Niobe!"  
  
" We have different things to worry about" Niobe called back  
  
" We have to get back to the city and meet your twin" Ghost told Chaos. "OK" the trio backed into a triangle formation and readied them selves for the onslaught  
  
In the real world.  
  
" Zion main frame this is razor I'm nearing resource station number 2 over Calgary Alberta, holy crap there are squiddies every were and there killing people!, the truce is over I repeat a squiddie attack!"  
  
" This is the Zion main frame these squids are the meros I repeat the truce is not broken over. We suggest blasting the EMP were gone no, more transitions over, as they may alert the calamari "  
  
" Wait, we have no EMP no wait come back" his cries were greeted to with the sound of static. " Oh shit". The squids had stopped crowding over the dead bodies and were looking at him. Razor turned on the autopilot and set the course for strait inside the base. Razor manned the lightning gun on the back, this was going to be a wild ride.  
  
Carnival: Rio De Janerio  
  
" My brother was always an incompetent" muttered Puck as her Sidhe and Formian wandered through the crowded carnival. The fete had disrupted their plans extremely and now they merely wandered the streets trying to hide Puck's sai's under her coat. The Irish twins looked suspicious with bulges were Sidhe's mini chain guns and Formian's air dart rifle under their coats.  
  
" Lets rent ta motor cycle" said Formian,  
  
" Ey dibs on riding with Puck" smiled Sidhe " Your both sick" muttered puck as they wandered towards the rental station.  
  
" Were are you going, we aren't very pleased with your brother puck" smiled one.  
  
pulls out soapbox hmm hmm now I will respond to my reviews ahh Black garnet I finally get your stories congrats on making the second one less mary- sue ish I enjoy that one now thanks to your comment before it was puzzling me Bob: you sick barstool let Puck down she's Chaos's biological twin! He'll murder you. Damn schizophrenia Orcus thanks a load for reviewing Black garnet: Love your name hun and your second story, oh with chaos saving ghost and Niobe there will be a price to pay * sticks out tongue* not telling lol I'm evil  
  
Music this is how it goes : Billy Talent Stop breakin down: The White Stripes Megalomaniac: Incubus 4. I don't know you guys tell me review and the one I think is best wins 


End file.
